


Winning Request

by Johandroid



Series: Thominho Week 2016 [7]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Day Seven - Domestic AU, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Kinda Cheesy at the End, M/M, Slight Violence, Thominho Week 2016, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johandroid/pseuds/Johandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY THOMINHO WEEK 2016!<br/>DAY SEVEN - DOMESTIC AU</p><p>Thomas and Minho sit in Minho's room and play video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Request

_The soldier reloaded his Thompson gun while running across the woodland plains. He was careful not to trip on the overgrown roots that threatened his balance. Even the slightest fall would give away his position and he'd be caught by his merciless enemy._

_Unfortunately, the odds weren't in his favour, as he'd already been injured by his enemy, who'd achieved a bullet right through his left leg, resulting in a limp in his run._

_He panted heavily as he rushed through the trees. He needed to stay unseen if he was going to defeat the undefeatable._

_The sound of branches moving, a sound that wouldn't be created by wind made the soldier bolt immediately. His enemy was near, there was no doubt. He may even have been found, but he knew he just had to keep moving and—_

_A gunshot rang out._

**_GAME OVER_ **

Thomas threw his PlayStation controller down on the ground in annoyance.

"Goddammit!" Thomas whined, bringing his knees up to his chest in his sitting position and burying his head in them.

His boyfriend next to him laughed in victory.

"Ya can't beat me, Thomas!" Minho announced maniacally, poking his sulking brunette next to him. "I am the predator, you're the prey."

Thomas sat up properly and pouted at his boyfriend, widening his eyes.

Minho dropped his laughter and suddenly groaned.

"Oh _no_ , Thomas not the puppy face," he warned.

Whenever Thomas did said face, his boyfriend would always melt and fall into his trap. 

As impossible as it seemed, Thomas managed to widen his eyes all the more.

"C'mon Thomas, you lost fair and square!" Minho said, though he could feel himself breaking.

Lips grew poutier, eyes grew larger.

"Fine!" Minho gave up. "If you kill me first, then I'll do whatever you want for the evening, but if I kill you first, then you have to do whatever I want. Deal?"

Thomas grinned. "Deal."

—•—

_They were in a different area now, an abandoned city in the future. No life present except for the two soldiers fighting until death. Dust replaced air, making it hard to breath and see._

_Thomas had settled in the top floor of a building. He had his sniper rifle in his grip, ready to fire at anything that moved in the streets below._

_Minho was in a shop on the ground, that was probably a barber's before the area went to hell. Any signs that his boyfriend was moving nearby, he'd shoot freely with his AK-47._

_This was taking too long, so Thomas came down the building and made his way onto the street, before taking cover behind an old car. To make Minho know that he was nearby and ready to kill, Thomas shot a window of a nearby house, creating a loud smash that could be heard from miles around._

_Minho knew where the shot came from. In fact, he'd watched Thomas crawl down from his hiding spot and go behind the car. The car was right opposite Minho, he only wished that Thomas had been dumb enough to choose the other side of the car to hide behind, so Minho would have a clean shot._

_Through the windows of the car, Minho could see Thomas' shoulder, ready to have a bullet in it. He open fired._

_Thomas gasped as he dropped beside the car. Minho was right opposite him, and he didn't even know. Thomas' lives had gone down due to the bullet that was now lodged in his shoulder. Her cursed himself. He needed to be more careful._

_If they were both going to stay in their positions, then there was only one thing for it. Thomas took out his grenade that he'd been waiting to use and brought it up to his mouth. He only had one opportunity to do this and so he took it._

_He stood up from behind the car and stared at Minho._

"What're you doing, D'you know how to play this game?" Minho chuckled, reloading his gun to show Thomas who the best at this game was.

_Thomas stayed silent as he pulled the pin out of the grenade with his teeth and immediately chucked it at the camper in the barber's shop._

_Minho's eyes widened in shock, everything was happening in slow motion. He watched the explosive fly towards him and he was definitely going to die. There was no way he'd get out of the building in time._

_With nothing else to do, he fired his AK-47 in Thomas' directions, filling his body with bullets._

_**GAME OVER** _

Thomas and Minho stared at each other.

"Who won?" Thomas asked, looking puzzled. "Check the scoreboard."

They both did and saw the results.

**_Player 2 wins!_ **

Thomas' howl of victory was loud enough to break windows.

"Hell yeah bitch!" he yelled, throwing his fist in the air and dancing around the room.

"Whatever," Minho grumbled, turning off the PlayStation console.

"Ah, ah!" Thomas scolded giddily. "Remember our _deal?_ "

"Okay..." Minho sighed. "Whaddya want?"

"I want to cuddle with you this evening and watch Sherlock," Thomas stated, moving so he was sitting on Minho's lap.

"What?" Minho laughed incredulously. "That's what we do _every_ Sunday night anyway!"

"I know, but I don't want that to change," Thomas murmured softly, wrapping himself around Minho like a koala. "I want to do that every Sunday night forever, with you."

Minho felt his heart throb at the words and he too wrapped his arms around Thomas. 

"You're such a goddamn sap," Minho chuckled.

"You love me," Thomas giggled in reply.

"Mm," Minho hummed against his boyfriend. "I do, I love you, Thomas."

"I love you too, Minho."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> And so the great Thominho week of 2016 has come to an end. I have already got some ideas for more fics, so this isn't the end heheh.


End file.
